dead or alive
by xmenforlife
Summary: Lancity- After a surprising accident kitty is presumed dead! But a startled Lance cannot except that his pretty kitty might actually be dead. All that he can think about is that he must find out, is she dead? Or is she alive? Logan is heartbroken by her death and can't help but remember her from before the incident. He goes for a trip and guess where he finds himself?
1. heart break

So this is the first fan fiction I've ever done! I will have more chapters, I'm not sure when but i will be posting them! Please send reviews and stuff!

I do not own the characters or x-men evolution, or any x-men for that matter. I've just based a story off of them!

"A moment of silence please." Hank McCoy asked as he lowered his head.

He could just hear Hank talking and see everything from the tree he had hid in. He felt tears well up in his eyes; the impact of the event had finally hit him. No he thought to himself. This cant be happening, she cant be… she's not. As Lance tried to make up excuses after excuses about how she couldn't actually be… well you know. But he couldn't stop from feeling like he had failed her, that she was actually… dead.

He had promised her only two months before that he wouldn't let harm come to her as long as there was something he would be able to do about it. She left on an investigation mission with Logan only seven days earlier. She had told him she would be careful, that nothing would happen. She'd said that they would probably be back in two or three days. That there was nothing really dangerous up there.

Lance wasn't exactly close to the x-men even though he had helped stop Apocalypse not that long ago. They just didn't trust him. He would call Rogue every day though, just to ask if his kitten had got back yet. She answered and would tell him the same thing for the first three days that, "Logan and her haven't gotten back yet." The fourth day that he hadn't heard from Kitty he called Rogue again. She didn't answer the phone, so he just left a voice mail, "Hey Rogue, has Kitty gotten back yet? Oh and Logan of course! Just call me back when you get this." She didn't call back that night. Something was wrong he had thought only two days before this horrible moment.

He was just about to head towards the institute when he saw Logan ride up on his motorcycle. Lance opened the door, he wasn't expecting Logan to come by. But if he were here then Kitty must be back he thought as he met Logan on the bottom step. He didn't look so good Lance thought to himself. His hair was a mess, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Uh, hi Logan." Lance said hesitantly.

"Hey kid." Logan said weekly as he looked up at Lance.

Had he been crying? "What are you doing here? Lance asked ignoring the fact that a faint line of clear skin showed threw his dirty face. He ignored the fact that it looked as though a tear had wash the dirt away.

"I uh…" Logan choked as he talked. "I just came by to tell you that…" He stopped again and Lance could've sworn there were tears in his eyes. "Kitty, she…"

The first thing that rushed in to Lance's head was that kitty was hurt, she's in the infirmary. I've got to go see her. These thoughts rushed threw his mind but he had never been expecting what came next.

Logan took a deep breath and said, "She's dead." Logan looked back down and wiped a tear that had leaked out of his eye.

"What?" Lance shouted in surprise. His mind was racing. What happened? Is this some kind of sick joke? Logan isn't that good of an actor is he? All these things and more raced threw his head as his heart seemed to stop.

"They got us, they got her… I know you two were… uh, close. I thought you should know."

Lance was stunned this can't be happening he thought. He laughed, "This isn't a very funny joke, I could've had a heart attack!" He said, his breath was a little shakey.

Logan simply looked up at him. "This is a joke, right?" Lance asked desperately.

"I wish it was kid. I really wish it was." Logan turned and walked back to his motorcycle and rode off just like that.

It took a little while for Lance to realize that he hadn't been breathing. He turned and walked up the steps, he stood on the porch and slowly opened the door. Wanda walked past him to go sit in the living room with Fred and Todd. Pietro ran past Lance sending his hair across his face. He didn't care. He just kept walking. He slowly scaled the steps and walked to his room.

"What's up with him?" Pietro asked the other members of the brother hood as they heard his door slam and a quick shake shook the whole house as Lance yelled at himself and everything else.

"I don't know, but that x-geek was up front just a few minutes ago." Todd said as he hopped over to the stairs.

"Wanna go find out?" Pietro asked slyly.


	2. talk to me

Second chapter yay! I hope you liked the first one, please send reviews!

Again i do not own these characters and i don't own the x-men so yeah!

Logan trudged threw the mansion his motorcycle helmet dangling in his hand. He had just delivered the most difficult news in his life. He'd felt the earth quaking as he had rode away for the brother hood boarding school just moments before.

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he hurried to his room, he couldn't have any of the students see him like this. As he open the door to his room he heard a voice, which he so desperately wanted to ignore. He couldn't do that to him though.

Logan got his breath together and turned towards the voice. He looked down at the kid, "Hey Jamie." Logan's voice cracked as he started talking.

Jamie is the youngest one at the institute, he only just turn 13.

"Is kitty…" He sniffed, "Is she really." His vision got blurry from the tears that were trying to break free, but he didn't want to cry in front of Mr. Logan.

Logan looked down at the kid, "Come here Jamie. I've got something to tell you." He said as he open his door and stepped in motioning for the young boy to follow him.

Jamie was surprised by this, no one besides Kitty, Ororo, Xavier, and Kurt had been in his room. Jamie stepped in to the room as Logan closed the door behind him.

"You know when ever half-pi… I mean Kitty wasn't doing so great or was sad about something I'd have her sit down in here and she would tell me what was wrong."

That was the first time he had ever let someone see him break. He remembered countless times of her being extremely sad, he didn't know how but he could just feel when she was upset. "Half-pint?" He'd half say half ask her. She would reply by stifling a sob.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong just like she does, uh did?" Logan didn't stop himself in time.

Jamie nodded his head, "I miss her Mr. Logan. Is it really happening?"

"We all miss her kid, she made things… better." He couldn't think of a word to describe how she made everyone feel. Nobody could hate Kitty, he didn't believe that was even possible. "Jamie, it's time to face the truth, I don't think she's gonna be back here anytime soon." He wasn't just saying that to Jamie he realized.

Sometimes when he talked to her she had helped him more then he had helped her.

"Half-pint?" Logan looked down at kitty only several months earlier.

Kitty looked up at him tears forming in her eyes. She didn't have to say anything she just followed Logan.

"What's wrong kitty?" Logan would ask her. He was glad that no one else was around because he didn't want them to see him if he were to say something that he didn't want anyone to know, not even Xavier.

"Logan I feel like some is controlling my life! Like my parents, or like someone. I'm not even sure what I'm talking about! I just don't wanna be like a totally stupid puppet on a string, you know!"

That was a talk that had helped both of them severely, this was one of the ones that he believed she'd helped him more then he'd helped her. She was eighteen at the time. He was sure that people thought it was weird that he would talk to the girl like she was still a child. But he had taken over as a sort of 'father role' with her.

"Hey half-pint." He would say as tears trickled down her face. "Have you ever heard of weapon X?"

He had explained to her all about how they had controlled his life, how they had inserted a chip in his brain and had controlled him for a big part of his life.

"I don't want her to be gone." Jamie said interrupting his thoughts. There were tears running down his face. Logan looked at the kid thoughtfully; he can't get all mushy he thought to himself. He didn't mind letting kitty see what he could be like. After all he got back at her when he let the danger room kick her ass during training sessions.

"Jamie, I know this is going to be difficult. But do you think that Kitty would want us to be sad that she… passed or happy that she lived?"

Jamie looked up, he didn't look as sad as before Logan noticed. "We have to be happy, Kitty I'm happy that you lived!" Jamie said to the air around him.

"Ok now get going, you've got a danger room session in a little while."

"Oh man!" Jamie moaned as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Logan smiled as Jamie shut the door behind him. Why did he have to be so good with kids Logan thought to himself?


	3. slow pain

**Third chapter, sorry if its not super interesting right now, I'm hoping to make it a bit crazier in the next few chapters. I just wanted you to see the way everyone grieved first. So please please please review! I already have a few more chapters written out. So i'll post those the next time my brother lets me have the computer!**

**I don't own the x-men or the character! just writing this story for fun**

It took Pietro almost no time at all to get a plan formed in his head. As he explained it to the rest of the group (besides Lance) they started to look disappointed.

"But I want to go see." Fred whined as he sat down on their 'sofa'.

"Youcant your just not fastenough" Pietro said as he sped around him.

"Oh come on, yo, I'm fast as a bullet!" Todd said as he jumped around the room.

"Not fast enough toad." Pietro reached a speeding hand out and grabbed Todd's collar as he jumped threw the air.

"What time are you going Pietro?" Wanda asked her brother, though she didn't really care.

Pietro looked at his watch, "About… NOW!" He said as he raced threw their front doors and past the institutions security set up.

He arrived at the mansion only seconds after he left the boarding home. He stood right outside the front doors. As he looked threw he saw Rogue, Wolverine, NightCrawler, Storm, and Jean. Rogue and NightCrawler sat on the couch; Rogue had her head in her hands. She was shaking all over; as he looked at the fuzzy boy sitting next to her he realized that he had been trying to comfort her though he had a sad look on his face too.

Was that because they had like some kind of sibling telepathy? Pietro asked himself, but it didn't take him long to realize that all of them, even the tough unbreakable Wolverine, had been fighting off tears or letting them run down their faces.

He had to find Kitty, she'd talk to him. He ran around to the side of the mansion that her bedroom was on. He looked threw the window first to make sure that she was the only one in her room. But to his surprise she wasn't in her room, a bunch of the other X-people were.

He could see Cyclops, Professor Xavier, and Beast. He moved right out side the window so he could hear them.

"I can't believe this happened." Cyclops said as he plucked things off of the top of Kitty's dresser. That was strange Pietro thought.

"It's a surprise to us all." Xavier reply, "I don't think anyone would have seen this coming, especially not to her."

Oh come on, Pietro thought. You're killing me out here as he waited for more information. It soon came in as a young boy probably around twelve or thirteen came in to the room. Oh what's that ones name again? Pietro picked the back off his mind. Multiple he thought as he starred at the boy.

"Hey guys!" The boy said with a smile although you could tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well Jamie, you seem a lot better then you did before." Beast said warily.

"What's gotten in to you?" Cyclops asked as he took a picture of Kitty and Lance off of her nightstand and placed it in the box he had been holding.

"I talked to Mr. Logan. He asked me if I thought Kitty would rather everyone be sad about… uh, her passing or if she'd prefer everyone to be celebrating the life that she lived!"

"You and Logan are right, Kitty wouldn't want us to be sad about her death." Xavier said hesitantly.

"Jamie soon you will get to say a proper goodbye to her." Cyclops said to him, you could here him choke on the last few words.

"What do you mean?" The curious boy asked. If Pietro was piecing this together right then Kitty had she had…

His thoughts were interrupted as beast said, "On Tuesday we are going to have a funeral for her." Yep Pietro thought, he was right, Kitty was, he gulped, dead.

He went to leave the institute's grounds as quickly as he came but couldn't get the strength or will power that he need. He just walked up the path; he could hear the alarms going off as he walked slowly away. It wasn't long before they stopped; the professor must've known why he had came.

He got back to the brother hood boarding house a lot later then when he had left from the institute. It had probably been the slowest walk he'd ever taken. Pietro stepped threw the front door and was bombarded with questions. He walked strait past them and up the stairs, he turned and entered his room closing the doors behind him.

The others stood on the stairs and looked at each other, even Wanda was now worried about what had happened at the institute.

"What's with him?" Todd asked breaking the silence. Wanda shook her head.

"I have no idea." she said, "I can try to talk to him. How about you guys try Lance." She went to her brother's door then turned back, "But don't bother him to much… you know how he gets."

Pietro laid face first on his bed thinking about what he had heard; he wished that he hadn't heard it at all. He stirred when he heard a slight knock on his door. He looked over his shoulder as Wanda's head appeared around the slightly open door.

"What?" He asked her harshly. Wanda just looked at him then sat down in a chair that was near his desk.

"Do you think you could tell me what happened at the institute? I'm starting to get worried." Wanda looked at him waiting for an answer.

"You should be sad and heartbroken, not worried." Pietro said as he felt a lump in his throat form, making it difficult to speak with out crying.

"Can you tell me why?" Now Wanda truly was worried, what had happened she thought as a tear ran down from her twin brother's eye.

"Can't I just tell you in the morning? I might be able to have my thoughts sorted out by then." Pietro looked hopefully at his sister. She sighed, but finally agreed to talking about this in the morning.


	4. remember

**Yay another chapter! So this story got almost 70 views but only one review, I'd really appreciate it if you comment and tell me what you think, and what you want to know! So I might be posting a chapter every day because elatedly I haven't let anyone else touch the computer! I've been busy reading everyone's stories on here!**

**So don't own the x-men or characters blah blah blah! We've been over that but whatever!**

"Why do you think he was hear?" Logan asked Xavier as they walked out of the control room.

"I think Lance didn't tell them about Kitty. He wanted to find out, probably went over to her room since she's the only one of us that they ever really talked to."

"So you think that he heard what happened that's why he didn't just zoom out of here?" Wolverine stopped at his room and waited till the professor had answered him before going in.

"Yes Logan, I do. He felt an underwhelming amount of pain and couldn't conjure up enough strength to run out." Xavier left it at that and left Logan there, standing outside of his room.

He turned and walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat down on his bed, he couldn't stop think about half-pint. It should've been me, he thought to himself. She was so young. He couldn't stand seeing her get hurt. He remembered when she had first got to the institute. She was shy and small. Only fifteen. She'd always try to please him and Xavier during danger room sessions. She was never late, thought of others on her team, and she'd even consult with him afterwards about what she should work on.

He remembered that not long after she'd got here he noticed her starting to look ill. She'd be pale and was loosing weight. She was already skinny as it was. That's when he went up to her after training and asked her if everything was all right. She hadn't been herself that week. Kitty just said everything was fine, Logan just looked at her nodded, "Ok, but if there is anything that is bothering you just come find me and we can talk. Ok?"

"Ok." Kitty replied weakly. She stood there a few minuets longer then looked back up at her teacher, "There actually is something." She said hesitantly.

"Come on." He said as they walked to the rec room. As they sat down at a table in there he noticed that she was looking at the few other people in there. Logan got back up and sensed that she didn't want any of her peers to find out about this. They tried the living room but there were people there also, next they tried the library but Jean was studying in there.

"Ok kid…" Logan started but got cut off by Kitty.

"Please don't call me kid." She said as she looked at the floor. She looked kind of faint if you asked him.

"Ok… ok half-pint." He said as he walked to the one place he knew no one would dare bother them. He opened the door to his room as she stepped in side. There were claw marks running down the walls. Kitty didn't seem to pay attention to them though. Logan sat down and looked at Kitty but before he could say anything she got up and closed the door. "Ok half-pint, what's bothering you?"

"I…I like haven't really had… uh, the like healthiest diet." Kitty said as she pulled her hair a little.

"What'd you mean kitty? You don't have to be on a particular diet here, we don't work like that." Logan looked at her as he motioned for her to sit down in the empty chair across from him. She sat down and looked at the ground.

"No, I don't think you guys would like what I've been eating." She said under her breath.

Logan sniffed the air to smell what she had eaten for breakfast this morning, nothing. He sniffed for last night's dinner, she'd eaten that but it didn't seem to stay down that long. He sniffed the air that lingered around her and realized that she hadn't ate much in the past week, and if she did she would throw it back up only minuets later.

"Nothing? Kitty." He said looking at her.

She looked up at him and started crying, "I can't help it Logan, er I mean Mr. Logan. I never ate in North Brook either. My parents got help. I'd been eating more but still not enough. They thought I was fine though!"

Logan stood up and walked over to her, he bent down next to her and said, "Hey half-pint you can do this. Do you want to tell the professor?" Kitty shook her head violently. "Ok, I wont tell him. When your here I'm going make sure you eat breakfast and dinner, I'm also going to watch you for a little while afterwards to make sure you don't…"

"You don't have to Mr. Logan. I just wanted to tell you that I might not be super great in training sessions."

"Kitty, you have to eat. You're going to eat. You don't look healthy, you're going to get sick if you don't eat."

Kitty looked at him with tears in her eyes and just nodded. Logan wasn't sure why he had helped her. I mean it was his job but he wouldn't normally be the one that was talking to then. He'd already felt protective of her.

Logan yelled as he remembered her, this cant be happening. But yet it is, and her funeral is tomorrow. Logan growled as his claws came out of his knuckles. He sliced his bed frame, his dresser, and his door. He sheathed his claws and left his room. He saw Scott looking at him, "What?" Logan snapped as he walked down the stairs that led to the living room.

"Uh, nothing" Scott replied as he slowly moved further and further away from Logan.


	5. Morning

**Disclaimer- Don't own x-men evolution or the characters... I can dream though right?!**

**I hope you like the story so far. I know that Jamie is supposed to be like 13 when Kitty is around 16 or something but i wanted him to be a little younger because i thought that it would be cuter and more emotional.**

**ENJOY!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Pietro?" Wanda asked as she stood outside his door.

"What?" He asked with his face in his pillow.

"Yo it's morning, you gonna tell us what happened?" Todd piped up.

Before they knew it the door to his room was open and Pietro was standing behind them.

"Youwannaknowwhathappened? What was this horrible thing that happened at the institute that-made-two-of-our-members-lock-themselves-up-in-their-rooms? Well your gonna wish you'd never asked. But I'll tell you if you really wanna know." Pietro said rapidly talking faster and faster as he got more and more upset. It took the rest of them a few minuets to figure out exactly what he had said.

"I do want to know." Fred was the first that spoke up.

"Ok, well… how do I say this? Kitty she…" Pietro paused as he felt his throat get tight. "Let's just say her funeral is tomorrow." He said weakly. He looked at all the astonished faces.

"You mean she's… dead?" Todd asked reluctant to say the last word. They all were.

Lance's door flew open, "What? A funeral? Tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. They didn't invite you?" Pietro asked him with a surprised look on his face. It was almost like he was seeing a ghost.

"Do you think that they would invite me?" Lance shot back. Before Pietro could answer Lance asked, "Do you know where they are having it?"

"No, I just heard that they were having it on Tuesday."

"I'm going to that funeral."

"How?" Todd asked as he jumped next to Lance.

"I'll follow them. First thing tomorrow I'm gone. I'll wait till I see cars leaving then I'll follow them to where ever it is that they are having this funeral." Lance's voice was beginning to shake as he walked back in to his room and closed the door.

Only a month ago they had snuck out of their houses and walked threw the park. Lance didn't let the boys know that they were dating and Kitty didn't let anyone at the institute know either. Although he had the feeling that rouge had found out. When Kitty came in to his life he felt that it made up for everything bad in it, all the foster homes, the stealing, and the prisons. He thought maybe if I hadn't loved her she would have been ok, the world would let me suffer not her. The forces would think "oh she's not important to him, so we wont kill her." But he couldn't not love someone. Could he? No he thought, not her at least.

Lance looked out his window at the dark night. The stars were out. How could a night be so beautiful when everything was falling apart? How could the stars dance when there was no one here to dance with? Lance went over to his closet and found a black shirt and a nice pair of jeans; he was going to wear these tomorrow. Those x-freaks can't keep me from her, not when she was alive, and not now though she's dead. I have a right to be there, even though they didn't know kitty and him had been dating for almost a year.

The one thing that bothered him was that he didn't know how he was going to say goodbye…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry if this hasn't got enough action yet, I'm going to put some crazy fights in after the next chapter or two. If you have any questions just ask i would love to answer them!**


	6. Funeral

**disclaimer- Don't own x-men or these characters! For fun only**

**Ok so I know you are probably wanting some action! I'm going to give you some during the next chapter so just hang with me!**

**I wrote another story, just a one-shot if you wanna check it out! Again I'm still new at this so any criticism is totally welcome! Thanks to everyone who is reading this! Enjoy**

"Logan?"

"Oh, uh yes professor?"

"Where are you going?"

Logan was wearing jeans and a black jacket over a black top. "I-I'm just stepping out for a little while."

The professor looked at him with a not to convinced face, "And where would that be?" The professor was wearing a black suit.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it." Logan replied honestly.

"Ok, well do you at least know how long you're going to be gone?"

"Um… No."

The professor gave him a disappointed face, "Will you be back in time for the funeral?"

That was actually the reason Logan was leaving. "I don't think I'll be going professor."

The professor looked surprised, "Oh… and you don't think Kitty would want you to attend?"

Logan looked at the ground, "I think that she would understand."

The professor nodded his head and rolled his wheel chair around as he started towards the other kids that were getting ready. A few minuets later the kids all looked up as they heard Logan's motorcycle come to life.

"Where's he going?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure, Kurt" The professor replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Logan rode threw the hills of Bayville, he just wanted to escape all the mourning, all the sad faces. Logan didn't really know where he was going, just that it had to be somewhere.

Logan soon found himself at the cemetery that kitty's ceremony was to be held at. They wouldn't actually be able to bury a body. As Logan pick Kitty off the ground and realized that she wasn't breathing he faltered, he froze. His pursuers were gaining on him. He picked Kitty up and ran to the black bird. As he was about to board a gun was fired and hit his hand making him lose his grip on Kitty. She fell to the ground, he went to pick her back up but someone shot him. In the gut, the back of the head, and the leg. He fell on to the ramp of the jet, his vision was blurry as his healing powers started to work. He saw a man standing over him, he slammed the handle of his gun in to Logan's temple knocking him unconscious.

Logan shook the feeling away as he sat on a bench in the cold dark cemetery. He couldn't help but feel sad that the Christmas coming up would be with out a happy kitty face. It was the 22nd in three days everyone should be happy. He wasn't sure if they would be though.

An hour passed as he sat on the bench, soon he was cars pull open in the parking lot. He thought nothing of this until a puff of smoke appeared next to him followed by a blue fuzzy elf wearing a tux.

"Hey there Mr. Logan" Kurt said as he sat down next to Logan.

Logan looked up at him then at the others that had come.

"We didn't know if you would show." Kurt said as he tried to start a conversation.

_Kurt, Logan would you like to join us?_ A voice came in to both of their heads. Kurt and Logan stood up and walked over the empty casket that would be buried in Kitty's honor. Logan stood in the back of the crowd as the ceremony started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not far away lance had just finished climbing a tree and looked out over the graveyard. He starred at hank as he told everyone to bow their heads in respect. He asked for a moment of silence then waited a minuet before talking again. Lance just realized that he had a tear running down the side of his face. He wiped it away quickly. He couldn't take this anymore. She's not dead, he thought to himself. I know she's not, I can feel it. He jumped out of the tree then went to his jeep, which he parked around the corner. He remembered Kitty saying that she and Logan were going to Mount Ascutney, he pulled a map out of the glove department and found it. He was going to find her.


	7. Flashback part1

**I am so sorry that it took me forever to post this. I had lots of trouble trying to make a few parts in this chapter, but its here now so yay! I think I'm going to wait till i have a few more reviews to post the next chapter. So if you could just stop afterwards and write something I'd really appreciate it!**

**I actually do own x-men evolution... Oh, my brother just said that a few dvds don't count... So never mind! I don't own them **

**:(**

About thirty minuets after Lance had left Logan got tired of all the sad faces. He quietly left the funeral and got on his motorcycle. He needed to clear his head. He did this a lot. As he got on his bike he wasn't sure where he was going just that he was going to let his head clear as he rode along taking turns wherever he feels like it.

His mind drifted, as he smelt the scent of someone familiar, he ignored it though because of a load crash that came from the forest near by. Logan stopped his motorcycle and realized that he'd been driving for 4 hours. He'd been so lost in though he must've lost track of time. Logan sniffed the air as he checked his surroundings. He saw a steep drop to his right and went over to it. He bent down and leaned over to look down there. He saw a bunch of wild turkeys roaming the flat ground below. He grumbled to himself and he hopped back on his motorcycle.

As Logan drove further into the woods he had a feeling of recognition. What is this place he thought as he tried to remember somewhere that looked like this. It didn't take him log to remember that this is where Kitty had been stabbed. He looked around then caught the same scent that he had smelt earlier. Who was it? He couldn't remember with all these thoughts tumbled together. He got back off his bike and trudged threw the forest. The smell was stronger then before but also slightly fainter. He made it to a clearing and saw the only thing he needed to.

"Lance." He grumbled under his breath. What's he doing here, Logan thought as he went over to Lance's jeep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lance had been walking around for an hour now trying to find any sign of Kitty. After a while he started to loose hope. He'd also gotten lost quite literally. He looked this way and that trying to find his jeep or any sign that he or another human/mutant had been here.

Lance whipped around as he heard a familiar sound, a sound that he'd learnt to fear. He was now face to face with Wolverine. He looked down and saw what the sound had come from. Wolverines claws had just came out of his knuckles and were pressed against Lance's chest.

"What are you doing here bub?" Logan said as he pushed his claws closer to Lance causing him to step beck against a tree.

Lance gulped, should he answer honestly or make a lie that had nothing to do with Kitty? Could Wolverine smell fear? "I-I'm here because." He paused, "I'm here because I don't think she's dead." I really hope he knows I'm not lying!

"You really do love her, don't ya bub?"

Lance nodded then asked, "Can you tell me what happened when you guys got here?"

XxXxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxXxXxXx

The black bird landed on a decent sized field that spread across Mount Ascutney. They got out of the plane and walked in to the near by forest. Logan caught a scent, a strong one. He tried remembering who it belonged to but couldn't. He could already tell that his mind was being manipulated. They walked further in to the forest, Logan's sensitive ears heard someone coming from behind. He stopped then spun around only to see a dart come flying at him. Kitty screamed as Logan fell to the ground. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he laid there. Before everything went dark Logan saw Kitty phasing threw a few darts, but someone had snuck up behind her and shot her in the shoulder. She fell as Logan's eyes closed.

When he woke up he was strapped to surgeon table. He slide his claws out of his knuckles, he tried to cut the chains that held his wrists in place. But he had been placed so that he couldn't move his hands. Soon a figure that Logan had seen before stepped in to the room. She was wearing tight white pants and a tight shirt that should really only count as nothing more then a fancy sports bra.

Emma Frost laughed as she went over to the table Logan was strapped to. She turned to a table that was near by and pulled open a few drawers. She would take out a few pieces of paper write on them then put them away. "That Kitty student is doing well in our tests. She has a strong mind and is very hard to manipulate though." Emma said as she looked around the room.

"What did you do to her?" Logan shouted as he pulled against his restraints.

Emma laughed as she turned towards him, "Oh don't you worry Logan, or should I say Wolverine? She is only being out through physical tests. As long as she doesn't try anything she won't be hurt. You see we knew that Charles would send one of his students with you. We didn't know which one but we are very pleased with his choice, you can tell the old man how thank full we are when you go home." Emma started walking towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere without her!"

Emma shrugged with her back still turned towards him and said, "If you wish to do this the hard way Wolverine we have no problem doing it." She closed the door as she stepped out side. Logan could hear it locking behind her.

Logan lost track of time as he laid on the table waiting for something to happen. He had tried to get free many times but had no luck. After what felt like an eternity (but was really only a day) Logan noticed a strange mist that started leaking though the vents that led in to his prison. His eyes began to get heavier and eventually they closed.

He wasn't asleep for very long, although the mist had messed with his healing abilities a bit causing him to still be drowsy. He woke up while they were wheeling him on his restraining bed threw a dim hallway. He closed his eyes so that it looked like he was still asleep.

A little while later he felt the restraints being taken off his wrists. Logan sat up and cut the chains that held his legs down. He swung off the table and kicked the man that had been pushing the kart. A few men ran towards him with guns, "Don't move or we'll shoot!" One exclaimed.

Logan laughed, "Your boss didn't tell you much about me!" He took a step towards the men as they shot bullets, one hit his arm but the others he was able to dodge. Since his powers had been weaker it was more painful then usual and did slow him down a bit. But he was soon at the men and had stabbed his claws in to one of their stomachs. Logan turned towards the one next to him and cut his gun in half then knocked him out in a single punch. Logan walked over to the other man who was shaking in fear.

"Where is the girl?" Logan demanded as he picked the man up by his shirt and pushed him against a wall.

The man could only manage a weak squeaking noise before Logan threw him on the ground.

He sniffed around and eventually found a scent of Kitty. Good thing his powers were still working a little bit. He walked in that direction and soon saw three more men that began attacking him. He took them down as easily as he had the others. He soon continued following Kitty's scent although it seemed like his nose was getting worse by the minuet.

After a while of going down a strait hallway Logan noticed that her scent took a turn. He opened the door that her trail led to and was met by an unfriendly kick in the stomach. Logan slammed in to the wall behind him but quickly recovered. The man that faced him seemed to have no special powers just an ordinary man with amazing fighting skills. They stood there as they took in their opponents.

The strange man made the first move, he lunged at Logan but was block. The man was held up as Logan slammed him in to the wall. The other guy was quick like Logan and kicked him in the chest causing Logan to lose his grip on him. They tumbled around in the hallway throwing punches at each other. They tried to get the upper hand whenever they could. Eventually Logan knock the guy out, it took almost an hour though. Logan punched him just before the man got hold of Logan. He tumbled down and Logan kicked him in the ribs.

Logan's powers were almost non-existent at that point. He couldn't smell beyond what the average human would be able to. But he remembered that he was about to go in to a room when that man attacked him. So that was most likely his best hope. He walked through the busted down door, which had broke because Logan threw the other man in to it during the fight. He saw a light up ahead. He also heard yelling.

As Logan entered the other room he saw Kitty dodging invisible things, Emma Frost had probably made her think something was attacking her.

"Good job Kitty now go sit in you cell!" Emma said as she walked over to a desk where she started writing things down.

Kitty screamed as she started backing up, "Stop it! Stop it! You can't make me! It's in my head!" Kitty closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" A man said as he walked in to the room.

"Oh relax Shaw! I just shut her down, you will still be able to use her!"

"Good, now the testing on the other one, has that taken place yet?" Shaw asked as he went to check on Kitty.

"I'm sure it has started sh-" Emma stopped in the middle of her sentence as she saw Wolverine standing in the doorway, snarling and claws out ready for a fight.

"What's wrong Emma?" Shaw looked up from Kitty as he asked that.

Emma managed a gulp. "You guys can either let us go or I can tear you limb from limb and then we will leave! I'm fine either way." Wolverine said as he stepped in to the room.

"If you want to tear us apart so bad then you are going to have to destroy her." Emma said as she used her mind to make kitty stand up.

"What are you doing?" Shaw asked as Kitty started walking towards Wolverine.

Emma was manipulating Kitty's mind. To her Wolverine was a bear that was attacking her 'family'. "She's going to get rid of this bear!" Emma replied to Shaw.

Wolverine looked at Shaw and Emma then at Kitty. "Kitty! What are you doing?"

"She can't hear you silly." Emma said as she looked at her creation, (as in Kitty) what a wonderful job she did at controlling her.

**Author notes:**

**So I will be posting the next chapter once i get some reviews, so please review! I will not be around for New Years so the next time I post will be after that. If I'm not on before January 10th then I will not be on till the end of January because I'm going to be in Vietnam! So review review review! ILY **


	8. Flashback part2

**So I got a few reviews which I'm happy about! I think this story will have about 15 chapters in it, but I'm not sure yet. I probably won't be posting till the end of January or the beginning of february considering I will be on vacation!**

**Sadly I don't own the x-men! But I actually am creating a x-men story with my own character in it! Yay**

**Read on and enjoy**

"Kitty! Stop it! Try to think of the mind controlling exercises you do with the professor." Logan called out desperately as he backed up. There's no way he was going to hurt Kitty, and Emma knew that.

"Kit-kat, get rid of this monster! He's trying to hurt us." Emma said as she tried to hold the grip she had on Kitty's mind.

"Kitty, listen to me! You don't have to listen to her. You can control your own life!" Logan said to her as he backed up in to a wall right outside the doorway he had just entered.

Kitty pulled a knife out of a loop in her belt and started pulling it back. "Kitty! Remember I can't die, you can't kill me it's useless."

"Actually Wolverine, the mist that you were exposed to has altered your powers. You may be able to heal if you are not stabbed or shot in the heart or head but if she can stab you there you will not be able to heal in time." Emma said as she turned back to her paper work.

"Kitty, you don't have to do this!" Logan called as she brought the knife above her head. She went to slam it down in to his chest but he was able to grab her wrist before she could stab him.

"Kitty. Kitty, look at me." Logan said quietly. "Half-pint. You can beat her. Remember the people back in Bayville. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Rouge, The Professor, Ororo, and Evan. remember them. I'll even allow you to remember Lance if you want! Remember Lance the boy you met before you moved to Bayville, the boy that you fought against. Remember us!" Logan said as she tried to push her hand down against his. Her powers had been weakened also.

"Logan!" Kitty said as a tear escaped her eye. "Help me Logan! I can't fight her! She's to strong."

"Half-pint! Look at me, remember your training Kitty!"

"Logan tell me about my friends back in Bayville. It was helping, the more I remember the more I can block her out." Kitty whispered as she felt Emma tugging at the back off her mind.

"Ok, remember the Sadie Hawkins dance? You went with Lance and you got attacked by monsters that the fuzzy elf accidentally let loose! You helped stop it with Forge, Jean, Scott, and the others!" Logan looked at her hopefully, "Do you remember that?"

Kitty nodded her head, "Yeah! Logan it's easier. But I can't break free yet. I-I don't remember!"

"Remember when you went to get Rogue to come join the x-men? She was scared of us because mystique was messing with her. Kurt was talking to her then you tackled her! She can take your power by touching you." Logan stopped to think, "What about the time when we stopped Apocalypse? We all split up; you went with the group that was going to fight against Magneto. Wanda came with you then the rest of The Brother Hood came too. You remember doing that don't you?"

"What's going on? Wolverine! What are you telling her?" Emma shouted from across the room as she felt herself losing a grip on Kitty's mind.

"You can't control me anymore Emma." Kitty said as she looked at Logan and smiled.

"Stop them Emma we can't let them get away, my experiment isn't done yet!" Shaw yelled as he ran up to Emma with his hands waving in the air.

"Come on Kitty we gotta go." Logan said as he grabbed her wrist and began running through the halls. If his powers would just start working again this would be easy.

"Do you like know where we're going?" Kitty asked as she tried to keep up with him.

Logan didn't reply. He had to focus only on his powers so that they would have a chance not to get completely lost in this maze.

Kitty was worried and scared, she'd seen what Shaw and Emma were planning to do and she didn't want to be a part in it. She looked over her shoulder every now and then. Sometimes she would see Shaw running around a corner as they rounded another. That never bothered her because she knew that Logan and herself were faster then Shaw and Emma. But what really scared her was the other guy.

He had no powers, but Emma kept him around. She controlled him just like she had controlled Kitty. But this guy couldn't fight it. He was hers.

Logan noticed that Kitty slowed down a little bit then sped up just as fast. She had suddenly got a big burst of energy. He didn't know why, but she was now running faster then he was. Logan was confused until he looked behind him and saw the man he had knocked out earlier running towards them. He was gaining on them and fast.

Logan caught up with Kitty and started running faster. He pulled her along with him. Since he didn't have his powers anymore there was no way he could beat that guy. Logan wasn't trained the way that guy was.

Logan felt Kitty's wrist being pulled from his hand. He turned around and saw the guy that he had fought before. He had caught up with them and had pulled Kitty from his grasp.

"Let her go." Logan growled as he unsheathed his claws.

"I cannot do that. Emma needs her so I need her." The man said as he started to turn around.

Logan launched himself towards the man and grabbed on to the back of his neck. The guy reached backwards and clawed at Logan with his hands.

"Logan don't! He's like totally crazy, he is under the control of Emma! He'll kill you." Kitty pleaded as she felt the man tighten his grip around her throat.

"They'll kill you Kitty! You don't have your powers, I have to get you out of here!" Logan couldn't let them get her. Not again, he couldn't help but feeling like if he was more alert then Kitty and himself wouldn't have gotten captured in the first place.

Logan jumped off of the mans back as the guy fell over. Kitty was able to get out of his grip before he collapsed. "What did you like do to him?" Kitty asked as she starred down at the unconscious man.

"I did what I had to." Logan replied as he starred down at the body. He hadn't killed him but knocked him out by cutting off the blood flow to his head.

"But what did you do Logan? He was still breathing I know you didn't kill him! Don't you think I should like know how to do this just in case someone attacks me and like I can't use my powers?" Kitty asked and begged as they stood there.

Logan looked at her sharply; she shrank back a little but still had a curious look in her eye. "You wanna know how to do that? Come here." Kitty looked hesitant as she stepped towards him. "I'm not gonna hurt you!" Logan insisted as he wrapped his arm around Kitty's neck.

"Is this going to like hurt?" Kitty asked as Logan felt her stiffen.

"No, I'm not actually going to knock you out half-pint." Logan showed her how to knock someone out as he used her then the man lying unconscious on the ground.

"Do you know how we are going to like get out of here?" Kitty asked after she got the hold right.

Logan didn't want to admit it, but with out his powers he had no way of knowing which way lead out. "No kitty, I'm not sure which way to go. With out my powers I don't know anything about this place." Logan answer her truthfully, there was no use in sugar coating this situation.

"I wasn't knock out completely when they brought me in here, so I like kinda know what the halls look like near the entrance." Kitty said as she started walking. Logan walked next to her.

"Can you describe it?" Logan asked hoping that he would recognize the area.

"The walls were like green just like all these ones. There were wires running along the ceiling. They went outside, and like through only one of the tunnels. That's all I remember though." Kitty said with guilt in her voice.

"It's ok Kitty, I think I know where to go." Logan looked behind them.

"We have to like go back?" Kitty yelled. Logan had just explained to her that he'd seen the wires when he woke up in the hallway. He wasn't sure if they were the right ones but that was their best chance right now.

"Are you crazy? Emma and Shaw will be back there!" Kitty continued complaining as she walked next to Logan. They were headed back the way they had came.

"I know! But do you have a better idea? Because if you do I'm all for it!" Logan said harshly as he continued walking.

"I'm like sorry Logan. I just- I don't want to be under her control again. It's horrible! Having someone else in your head, seeing your thoughts. Your life. She might know me like better then I know myself!" Kitty said as tears started to build up behind her eyelids.

Logan looked over at her and put a heavy hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright kid, I'll get you out of here. I promise."

"Don't call me kid." Kitty said with a laugh. Logan could help but smile too.

"Ok half-pint, lets go break out of this hell hole!" Logan said as they began walking with more determination.

It didn't take long before they found the door that Kitty's simulation had been held in. Logan pointed to the way he had come, "That way." He said, his voice filled with regret. He wasn't sure what would be waiting for them when they got there.

They rounded a corner and saw the wires that kitty had described. They led around a few more corners then went strait for quite a while. Logan sniffed the air, hoping that his powers had returned. He smelt something, but he wasn't sure if that was the work of his powers or if Kitty could smell it to.

"Do you smell that?" He asked the girl that stood next to him.

"Smell what?" Kitty looked at him waiting for a response.

"Something burning." Logan tries to figure out what is burning as he sniffs the air some more. "Oil, burning oil. My powers aren't working enough from me to tell what else." Logan confesses as they walk forwards.

**Comments, reviews, and question are all welcome! Thanks**


	9. Tragic

**Sorry I haven't wrote in such a long time! I went over this chapter a few times to make sure I liked it. So I really hope you will find it enjoyable!**

**I don't own x-men evolution or anything else really! **

"Maybe the smell is like just coming from the pipes." Kitty suggested as they turned around a corner reveling the door that went outside.

"Good job half-pint!" Logan said as he walked forwards. He sniffed the air then stopped with his hand on the handle. "Kitty you're going to want to start phasing. I can't tell what's on the other side but it ain't good I can tell you that."

Kitty listened to him as Logan pulled open the door. Before they could react an explosion went off Logan fell backwards as metal and concrete flew in to him. Kitty had been phasing so the force only knocked her off her feet.

When the smoke cleared there was a group of people surrounding Logan and Kitty. Logan had been knocked unconscious but began moving soon after Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw came through the crowd. Along with their ninja dude.

Kitty had scrambled over to where Logan was starting to wake up. "Well well well! If it isn't wolverine and shadowcat. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You can't get away that easily. If you want to get away then at least one of you has to die trying!" Emma laughed as she stepped forwards.

"But Emma my experiment!" Sebastian complained as he saw the men around them aiming their guns at Kitty.

"Oh relax Shaw! Silas here will make sure one of them stays." Emma replied as she pointed to the man she had easily controlled. The strong ones with the mind of the weak are the easiest to control. Emma thought to herself as a small smile spread across her face.

"Just like let us go you witch!" Kitty screamed as she tried to get Logan to sit up.

"Oh we've got a feisty kitty cat!" Emma mocked as she gave the orders to shoot.

"No Emma! Let her go you can take me, I won't fight." Logan exclaimed as he stood up to stand in front of Kitty. His legs felt like jello and he struggled to stay on his feet.

"You see Wolverine. I would love to accept that offer but your mind is too strong. Hers is too but it's easier to manipulate since she's young and her memories are a lot more clear then yours. Plus there are a few people in particular that she loves with all of her precious little kitty cat heart. It's easier for me to use people like that." Emma said as she declined Logan's offer. "This is for an experiment after all and your just not the best subject."

"Then why kill her?" Logan shouted as Kitty came to stand next to him.

"Because you can't die and if you want to get out of here then she'll either have to peacefully come with us or she dies." Emma said simply as Shaw stood behind her with a smug grin.

"NO!" Logan yelled as he pushed his claws through his skin. "Why did you bring me here with her Emma? What was the experiment you were going to do to me?"

"Oh we just wanted to have some fun seeing what kind of mutation you'd become if we injected you with different chemicals." Emma said simply as she again gave the order to shoot.

"Are you crazy?" Logan yelled as the guns men began aiming their weapons. Logan looked at Kitty, "Start phasing."

Kitty nodded then took his hand and led them through the bullets that rained down on them. Kitty and Logan ran right through Emma and Sebastian as they began running through the forest. "You can stop now." Logan said as they got pretty far away from the others that had to stomp through some big thorn bushes.

"Kitty you keep running, I think the black bird is right over the top of this mountain. If anyone gets to you phase. Phase and go run just get away." Logan said as he stopped and turned towards the path they had just taken. His claws were out as he listened and sniffed the air.

"What about you?" Kitty asked as she panted a little.

"They'll catch up to us eventually. So I'm going to hold them off so that you can get a good head start." Logan looked at the ground while he said it.

"But you heard what Emma said, your powers like won't be working for a while." Kitty cried out as she held on to Logan's arm.

"I know, but they are still working a little. Wait, how did your powers work?" Logan was curious now that he remembered that quick meeting with Emma.

"I didn't get a shot that was as strong as yours, plus you got exposed to that gas that they put in your room. Emma explained it all to me." Kitty replied. It wasn't long until she started begging Logan to come with her. "Logan you can't stay. What if you get hurt? What if they capture you? What if they get pass you? What… what if you die?"

Logan looked at Kitty who was fighting off tears. "I'll get to you. I promise you'll see me again. If I don't get to the jet by sunset then go. Go back to the x-men and tell them what happened."

"But you will get back right?" Kitty cried as she wrapped her arms around Logan's waist. He was surprised by this and wasn't sure what to do besides pat her on the back.

"I'll see you again. I promise. Now please go half-pint." Logan said as he looked her in the eyes.

Kitty laughed, "How long are you going to call me that?" Kitty smiled as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Forever. Kitty you have to go now." Logan said smiling then suddenly becoming serious as he heard the men getting out of the bush.

Kitty nodded. "Ok, I'll see you soon."

Logan turned back around to face the men that were charging towards him. He took them out pretty easily although there was a lot of them. Silas never showed up. Now Logan was wondering where he was.

But he didn't have time to think about that. The sun was getting lower in the sky. He had to get to Kitty. Logan raced through the forest. He sniffed for Kitty but had trouble since his powers were coming on and off.

Logan stood at the top of the mountain and saw the blackbird sitting below. He started walking towards it when out of the corner of his eye he saw something pink. He whipped around and ran over to Kitty who was laying on the ground. He heard more men coming as he checked for Kitty's pulse. There was a bloodstain on her back and a slash that a knife had probably made.

He couldn't believe this. He checked her pulse again. And again just to make sure. She didn't have one. Her pulse was gone. Logan's breath got caught in his throat as he tried to move but couldn't.

The men were coming around the corner when he finally picked Kitty up and started running towards the blackbird. Someone shot a bullet at him and it hit his hand. He felt Kitty fall to the ground as his shoulder was hit also. He went to go pick her up but was then shot in the gut, the back of the head, and the leg. He fell over but wasn't going to give up that easy.

He tried to get back over to Kitty but Silas came and kicked him in the ribs causing him to sprawl out backwards. He gasped for breath as someone hit him in the temple with the back of their gun. Everything went black after that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXEND OF FLASHBACKxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I woke up on the blackbird. I was headed towards the institute." Logan finished as he and Lance made their way back towards their vehicles. It had started snowing while Logan was talking.

Lance stared at Logan. His could barely breath. He felt his heart stop again as he sat down and leaned against his jeep. Logan went to grab his motorcycle and bring it back over to where Lance was. When Logan got back he saw that Lance's head hung slightly as he drifted of to sleep.

"We'll get revenge in the morning bub." Logan said as he sat down on the snow-covered ground.

The sun set as both of them drifted of the sleep. Lance was hoping that somehow Kitty was still alive. While Logan was thinking about how he would destroy everyone that was involved with killing her.

**Please give me feed back in the comments! I hope you have a great week and I plan on posting the next chapter by tuesday or wednesday! **


	10. Happy ending?

**I am so sorry I forgot to post before! I've got plenty of excuses but I won't bother telling you! I should have been on here when I said I would be! I hope this story isn't getting to boring! Please tell me what you think in the comments. I'm not sure I want to finish it right now because I have so much stuff going on and I'm working on writing another story which I'm really enjoying and I have to edit a story that I wrote in November! So if you'd like me to continue this story please tell me in the comments! And if you have any questions please ask!**

**Have fun reading and remember that I don't own these characters just the plot!**

XxXxXxXxX NEXT DAY DEC. 23rd XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun rose revealing a fresh powder of snow. Logan was up and trying to find something to eat as soon as the sun peaked over the horizon. When Lance woke up Logan had found a few rabbits that they could cook up.

Lance got up and brushed the snow off of himself as he walked over to the fire Logan had made. "So when are we going to find Kitty?"

"Kid it's time to face the facts, Kitty's not around anymore. No pulse means that you're dead as these rabbit over here. We got to focus on attacking Emma and Sebastian." Logan said as he threw the dead creatures on to the fire. Saying that did not make him happy but he had to be tough so that Lance would understand that the best option now was revenge. And Logan knew that The Professor would just tell him that revenge was bad and that he needed to calm down. But the thing is Logan's not like The Professor and he knows it.

"She can't be dead! She's not I know she's not." Lance said angrily as he sat down next to the fire. No way was he going to face that! If everyone thought she was dead then screw them! Lance wasn't believing it until he saw hard evidence facts.

Logan looked at the boy and sighed. "For the first time, and probably the last, I really hope you're right." Logan hadn't realized how much this kid cared about Kitty. If Kitty was still alive, which he seriously doubted, he would be fine with Lance hanging out at the institute with her.

They ate the breakfast that Logan had cooked in silence. Mostly because Logan was so surprised Lance dug in to the rabbits without question. He was a lot more eager to eat it then Logan had expected. But it was a lot better then the little food they had at the brother hood house.

Once they put out the fire and grabbed some of the meat that was left over to put in to bags that would be staying in Lance's jeep they started walking through the woods. Logan walked up to the spot that Kitty had laid only 8 days ago. He looked up at lance and motion for him to follow quietly. Lance did what he was told. Both of them were being as quiet as possible because they were scared that they would be discovered.

They walked up the side of the mountain and then down the other until they came to a door that led into the facility that Logan had just worked so hard to get out of. Logan sniffed around for anyone that might have spotted him. No one had been in or out of there since about a week ago. About one day after Kitty had been killed.

Lance and Logan slowly walked through the thin layer of snow. Logan sliced the lock with his claws and pushed the heavy door open. He stepped in and pulled Lance in after him. Logan and Lance pushed the door closed. When they turned around an empty hallway waited form them.

"Where would they keep her?" Lance asked. He looked around angrily at all the doors and turns.

"If she's still alive then she'll be in the testing room probably." Logan replied. He tried to remember the room that she'd been held in before. It was big and didn't have any windows, if they followed the wires for a little while they'd be on the right track. But Logan couldn't remember where to go after that, maybe he'll be able to find it by scent.

"So where do we go?" Lance asked. He was getting very impatient. The old yellow tinted lights along the walls flickered on and off everyonce in a while.

"Follow me bub." Logan growled as he looked up at the wires running along the ceiling. They walked over the tiles that used to be crème but were now covered by spots of blood.

Logan led Lance through the halls as he followed the wires to the first turn where he knew he had to turn right. After that he just followed them till he got to the spot that he had woken up at.

Logan looked around as he tried to remember where exactly he went after he woke up. As he stood there he caught a whiff of something he remembered. Logan took a step back before taking a big breath to make sure his nose wasn't playing tricks on him.

"It can't be." Logan said. He couldn't keep a grin off his face.

"What is it?" Lance asked as he noticed the sudden change in Logan's attitude.

Logan smile, "Good thing you were right kid."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked. He could feel the beating of his heart stop for a few seconds at a time as he waited for Logan to reply.

"I got her scent and it's fresh!" Logan said. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy. He walked forwards a little as he sniffed the air to try and figure out which way she had gone.

"By her you mean Kitty?" Lance asked excitedly. His eyes opened widely and he held his breath without realizing it.

"That's right bub!" Logan began following her trail through the dim hallways. Lance let out the breath which he had just realized he'd been holding!

Lance had a ridiculously large smile on as he followed closely behind Logan. "Are we almost there?" Lance asked impatiently.

"Just wait, we'll get there soon enough." Logan growled at him.

It only took a few more minuets till Logan put up a hand for Lance to stop. He took a sniff and turned into a room. Lance came in behind him, as they looked around the doorframe they saw Emma sitting in a chair next to Sebastian. Sebastian had a note pad in his hand. He was writing something down.

"The experiments coming along good Emma." Sebastian said as he looked across the room. "Even with out her powers that cat is doing great."

Lance and Logan looked over to where Sebastian had. Logan growled and unsheathed his claws. Lance clenched his fists and held back a quake. In the corner they saw Kitty sprawled out on the ground as she tried to push something off of her.

"What did they do to her?" Lance whispered.

"Emma's controlling her for an experiment." Logan growled.

"Can we destroy them?" Lance asked under his breath.

Logan smiled. "You bet bub."

Kitty apparently threw what ever was on her off, as she stood up and started blocking and punching something.

Emma looked around suspiciously. _'Someone's here Cat. Near the doorway. They want to hurt us Cat, get them.'_ Emma said inside of Kitty's mind. Kitty nodded and punch the invisible thing one more time before walking over towards the door.

"What's she doing?" Lance asked as he saw Kitty walking towards him.

Logan looked over at Emma who was hiding a small smirk as she watched Kitty move across the room. "They know we're here." Logan said.

"What? How?" Lance asked as he noticed a mad Kitty getting closer.

"Telepaths tend to know that sorta thing." Logan replied as he jumped out from where they were hiding. Lance followed him. "What are you going to do Emma? Make Kitty attack me again? It didn't work last time, and it ain't going to work this time." Logan growled as he stepped forward. He really hoped he was right.

"Oh Wolverine. I've been working with Kitty, erasing her memories. She doesn't even know who you are anymore." Emma laughed back at him.

Logan growled at her. He made a move to get her but Kitty tackled him.

"Cat! That mans going to hurt us! Stop him." Emma cried out as she pretended to be scared. Sebastian had already ran out of the room so he could finish his data reports.

"Kitty! Stop it. Try to remember!" Logan yelled as tried to push Kitty off of him. Man she was getting good at fighting! He thought as he was able to get out from under her.

"Kitty stop it!" Lance yelled as he grabbed her shoulders to hold her back while Logan got up. "What did they do to you?"

"Who are you? Let go of me!" Kitty yelled as she grabbed Lance's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Lance hit the floor with a thud.

"Half-pint we did this before, we can do this again." Logan exclaimed as Kitty tried to tackle him again. He was able to dodge out of the way this time.

Lance got up as he rubbed his head. "Can't we make her remember somehow?"

"We can try." Logan said as he held Kitty's wrists up over her head so she couldn't attack him.

"So how do we do that?" Lance asked as he walked over to Logan.

"We have to remind her of her friends and family." Logan replied as he struggled to keep her still.

"Get away from her!" Emma shouted. She was terrified that they would be able to get Kitty out of her control like last time.

"Forget about it Emma!" Lance yelled as he caused an earthquake. She fell over but was still easily in control of Kitty.

XxXxXxXxX NEXT DAY DEC. 23rd XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun rose revealing a fresh powder of snow. Logan was up and trying to find something to eat as soon as the sun peaked over the horizon. When Lance woke up Logan had found a few rabbits that they could cook up.

Lance got up and brushed the snow off of himself as he walked over to the fire Logan had made. "So when are we going to find Kitty?"

"Kid it's time to face the facts, Kitty's not around anymore. No pulse means that you're dead as these rabbit over here. We got to focus on attacking Emma and Sebastian." Logan said as he threw the dead creatures on to the fire. Saying that did not make him happy but he had to be tough so that Lance would understand that the best option now was revenge. And Logan knew that The Professor would just tell him that revenge was bad and that he needed to calm down. But the thing is Logan's not like The Professor and he knows it.

"She can't be dead! She's not I know she's not." Lance said angrily as he sat down next to the fire. No way was he going to face that! If everyone thought she was dead then screw them! Lance wasn't believing it until he saw hard evidence facts.

Logan looked at the boy and sighed. "For the first time, and probably the last, I really hope you're right." Logan hadn't realized how much this kid cared about Kitty. If Kitty was still alive, which he seriously doubted, he would be fine with Lance hanging out at the institute with her.

They ate the breakfast that Logan had cooked in silence. Mostly because Logan was so surprised Lance dug in to the rabbits without question. He was a lot more eager to eat it then Logan had expected. But it was a lot better then the little food they had at the brother hood house.

Once they put out the fire and grabbed some of the meat that was left over to put in to bags that would be staying in Lance's jeep they started walking through the woods. Logan walked up to the spot that Kitty had laid only 8 days ago. He looked up at lance and motion for him to follow quietly. Lance did what he was told. Both of them were being as quiet as possible because they were scared that they would be discovered.

They walked up the side of the mountain and then down the other until they came to a door that led into the facility that Logan had just worked so hard to get out of. Logan sniffed around for anyone that might have spotted him. No one had been in or out of there since about a week ago. About one day after Kitty had been killed.

Lance and Logan slowly walked through the thin layer of snow. Logan sliced the lock with his claws and pushed the heavy door open. He stepped in and pulled Lance in after him. Logan and Lance pushed the door closed. When they turned around an empty hallway waited form them.

"Where would they keep her?" Lance asked. He looked around angrily at all the doors and turns.

"If she's still alive then she'll be in the testing room probably." Logan replied. He tried to remember the room that she'd been held in before. It was big and didn't have any windows, if they followed the wires for a little while they'd be on the right track. But Logan couldn't remember where to go after that, maybe he'll be able to find it by scent.

"So where do we go?" Lance asked. He was getting very impatient. The old yellow tinted lights along the walls flickered on and off everyonce in a while.

"Follow me bub." Logan growled as he looked up at the wires running along the ceiling. They walked over the tiles that used to be crème but were now covered by spots of blood.

Logan led Lance through the halls as he followed the wires to the first turn where he knew he had to turn right. After that he just followed them till he got to the spot that he had woken up at.

Logan looked around as he tried to remember where exactly he went after he woke up. As he stood there he caught a whiff of something he remembered. Logan took a step back before taking a big breath to make sure his nose wasn't playing tricks on him.

"It can't be." Logan said. He couldn't keep a grin off his face.

"What is it?" Lance asked as he noticed the sudden change in Logan's attitude.

Logan smile, "Good thing you were right kid."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked. He could feel the beating of his heart stop for a few seconds at a time as he waited for Logan to reply.

"I got her scent and it's fresh!" Logan said. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy. He walked forwards a little as he sniffed the air to try and figure out which way she had gone.

"By her you mean Kitty?" Lance asked excitedly. His eyes opened widely and he held his breath without realizing it.

"That's right bub!" Logan began following her trail through the dim hallways. Lance let out the breath which he had just realized he'd been holding!

Lance had a ridiculously large smile on as he followed closely behind Logan. "Are we almost there?" Lance asked impatiently.

"Just wait, we'll get there soon enough." Logan growled at him.

It only took a few more minuets till Logan put up a hand for Lance to stop. He took a sniff and turned into a room. Lance came in behind him, as they looked around the doorframe they saw Emma sitting in a chair next to Sebastian. Sebastian had a note pad in his hand. He was writing something down.

"The experiments coming along good Emma." Sebastian said as he looked across the room. "Even with out her powers that cat is doing great."

Lance and Logan looked over to where Sebastian had. Logan growled and unsheathed his claws. Lance clenched his fists and held back a quake. In the corner they saw Kitty sprawled out on the ground as she tried to push something off of her.

"What did they do to her?" Lance whispered.

"Emma's controlling her for an experiment." Logan growled.

"Can we destroy them?" Lance asked under his breath.

Logan smiled. "You bet bub."

Kitty apparently threw what ever was on her off, as she stood up and started blocking and punching something.

Emma looked around suspiciously. _'Someone's here Cat. Near the doorway. They want to hurt us Cat, get them.'_ Emma said inside of Kitty's mind. Kitty nodded and punch the invisible thing one more time before walking over towards the door.

"What's she doing?" Lance asked as he saw Kitty walking towards him.

Logan looked over at Emma who was hiding a small smirk as she watched Kitty move across the room. "They know we're here." Logan said.

"What? How?" Lance asked as he noticed a mad Kitty getting closer.

"Telepaths tend to know that sorta thing." Logan replied as he jumped out from where they were hiding. Lance followed him. "What are you going to do Emma? Make Kitty attack me again? It didn't work last time, and it ain't going to work this time." Logan growled as he stepped forward. He really hoped he was right.

"Oh Wolverine. I've been working with Kitty, erasing her memories. She doesn't even know who you are anymore." Emma laughed back at him.

Logan growled at her. He made a move to get her but Kitty tackled him.

"Cat! That mans going to hurt us! Stop him." Emma cried out as she pretended to be scared. Sebastian had already ran out of the room so he could finish his data reports.

"Kitty! Stop it. Try to remember!" Logan yelled as tried to push Kitty off of him. Man she was getting good at fighting! He thought as he was able to get out from under her.

"Kitty stop it!" Lance yelled as he grabbed her shoulders to hold her back while Logan got up. "What did they do to you?"

"Who are you? Let go of me!" Kitty yelled as she grabbed Lance's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Lance hit the floor with a thud.

"Half-pint we did this before, we can do this again." Logan exclaimed as Kitty tried to tackle him again. He was able to dodge out of the way this time.

Lance got up as he rubbed his head. "Can't we make her remember somehow?"

"We can try." Logan said as he held Kitty's wrists up over her head so she couldn't attack him.

"So how do we do that?" Lance asked as he walked over to Logan.

"We have to remind her of her friends and family." Logan replied as he struggled to keep her still.

"Get away from her!" Emma shouted. She was terrified that they would be able to get Kitty out of her control like last time.

"Forget about it Emma!" Lance yelled as he caused an earthquake. She fell over but was still easily in control of Kitty.

"Start talking to her Lance. I've kinda got my hands full." Logan yelled as he pinned Kitty to the wall to keep her from breaking free.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post another one next week!**


	11. Snap out of it!

**Ok, here's the next chapter! Is something wrong with the last chapter? If there is please let me know! Also let me know what you think about the story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution or any of the characters! But this story is mine! Mwhaha! I'm happy that I finally "own" something!**

"Uh, hi Kitty." Lance said as he scratched his head.

"No Alvers not like that! Remind her of school, the x-men, the brotherhood, and some of the battles she fought." Logan yelled as he tried to keep Kitty still. It was getting more difficult though now that she was getting mad.

"Oh right. Um… you remember Scott? The bossy leader who wears ugly shades all the time? Laser boy with an attitude. Man is he difficult to deal with sometimes, but somehow you do. Uh, you've got a roommate. Rogue, you can't get to close to her. But I think you two are really good friends. She's a feisty girl who used to live at the brother hood. Um… Jean. Miss popularity. The bratty red head who likes homework and extra curriculum. You're ok with her but she gets on your nerves just like she does to everyone else. But Charles treats her like his little angle. He's your professor and you respect him but he gets on your nerves too. Maybe all telepaths do." Lance looked at Logan wondering if he should go on.

Before Logan could reply Kitty kicked him in the shin. He wasn't expecting that. "What the…" She now had the upper hand as she twisted out of his grasp and kicked him in the back. "Hold her down bub!" Logan yelled as he got up from the ground.

"Kitty I don't want to hurt you." Lance said quietly as he walked towards her.

"Well to bad because I wanna hurt you!" Kitty screamed as she jumped forwards and punched Lance in the jaw.

"Kitty!" Lance yelled his gaze deathly. He looked back at Kitty and his gaze softened. He took a shakey breath before he started talking again. "Hey pretty Kitty, don't you remember any of those people?"

Kitty tried to punch him again but he dodged out of the way. "Remember Logan? Your teacher? The one that most of the students at the institute are afraid of. The Logan that you talk to all the time. The one that you trust. Remember how he's like your family. Just like the other x-men."

Kitty faltered as she shook her head, "Logan?" Kitty said before Emma's powers took control of her again. "I don't know Logan you creep!"

"Logan you have to take Emma out!" Lance called as he blocked a kick that Kitty threw at him. "Kitty, remember Kurt. The blue fuzzy elf that used to like you a lot. He's like your brother now. Remember Jamie? The little boy that loves you like you're his big sister! Remember me Pretty Kitty!" Lance stopped and stared at her. She stared back but not for long when she started throwing punches at him again.

"Keep going Lance I'll get Emma!" Logan yelled as he ran over to the woman who was backing away slowly.

"No you wont Wolverine! Silas! Defend your master!" Emma yelled as she ran to the other side of the room as Silas came out from a doorway behind her.

Logan and Silas lunged at each other. They kicked, scratched, punched, and bit. Silas got in a few punches and Logan got in a few punches. Back and fourth. They were pretty evenly matched. "Lance keep talking to her!" Logan yelled as he punched Silas.

"Ok ok, uh… remember Pietro? The ignorant speedster, the one who likes to cause lots of trouble but never gets caught! And you know Todd right? The disgusting frog who spits slime. He's a gross one. Then there's Fred, he kinda likes food. If you get my drift! That's the brother hood. The people you fight against but you don't hate them." Lance couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Keep talking bub!" Logan said before Silas punched him the face as they threw each other across the room.

"I don't know what else to say!" Lance yelled back as Kitty continued trying to hit him.

"Talk about you! She snapped out of it when I talked about you last time!" Logan yelled as he pinned Silas to the ground.

"She did?" Lance asked shyly.

"Yeah, now stop standing there and talk!" Logan yelled just before he was kicked in the stomach by Silas.

"Oh right." Lance said as he grabbed Kitty's wrist before she could punch him. "Uh… about me huh? Well you were the first mutant I met. You fell on to me when you came right out of a locker door. I tricked you and almost killed you. I did lots of bad things during the first year I knew you. We went to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together. Got attacked by monsters. Heck we even defeated apocalypse together. Come on you remember me right? You've got too! Look at me pretty Kitty!"

Kitty pulled against his grip as she tried to get loose. "Let me go!" She yelled.

Everything that had been happening fade as Emma began altering the surrounding they were in which made fighting a lot more difficult. Emma was able to get in to Lance and Logan's minds. _You guys can't save her. You know that! Why are you so persistent? She'll kill you. She'll kill you both. Because she doesn't love either of you. At first I used you two as decoys. She would think that you would die if she continued fighting. After that I started erasing her memories. It was hard because most of them consisted of you two. But I wore her out. She was so tired of fight me in her mind that she began trying to fight me in real life also. It was easier to manipulate her that way, so that was a piece of cake. Sure she may have been a little bit injured and sure she could barley breath while I probed and erased everything in her mind. But Sebastian almost had all of his information. When you guys showed up it helped us speed up the process. We have all the information we need from her. So if she kills you both then I will just kill her. Of course if one of you guys end up killing her then my work is done and I might just have to take a new patient. What do you say Lance? I can use you as easily as I could Kitty. Just use the person you love as bate. I could get rid of all your memories. You wont feel the pain of Kitty's death. You wont have to grieve anymore. Once I kill her you wont remember who she was. Of course I can keep her alive long enough to see you change. Then I can have you kill her. Yes that sounds good! What do you say Avalanche? Want to forget?_ Emma yelled through out the different sceneries. Lance shook his head as he fell to the ground. Logan looked over at him then growled into the new silence. 

"Emma! You wont get a chance to do this to anyone else! We'll kill you!" Logan yelled as he tried to see through the mist that she had created.

_Will you? Because I think I will be able to kill you first Logan. You see after some intense research Sebastian and I think we have found the one thing that will kill you. And once I kill Kitty and all of the x-men you will most likely die. You see your heart is the most vulnerable thing. You don't want to lose your 'family' until they have to die. From old age most likely. I have a feeling you wont be able to deal with the pain of their death. Of course that's just a theory and if it doesn't work then you will just have that memory to go along with all the other ones._

Logan stiffened as Emma's laugh echoed through the room of fog and trees, which turned into a big maze. "What's wrong with you?" Lance yelled. His words echoed as they bounced off of the walls that created the maze.

"Why do you want to kill everyone? Is there really a reason for you killing Kitty and everyone of the x-men?" Lance asked.

Logan could hear Lance yelling from somewhere in the maze. But the walls had separated them from each others view. _Is there a reason? _Emma laughed. _Of course there's a reason. I will know how to control all the mutant powers in the world. After that the scientist that are working for me will be able to create those powers. Once they let Sebastian absorb them we will be the most powerful team of mutants. We will be able to control every single human that lives. And the mutants, they will be our army. Once the humans have live a few decades listening to Sebastian and I, we will be able to release them from the mind control. Listening to us will be programed into their brains. And if anyone tries to fight, well that's what we have an army for! You see Lance the x-men would get in our way! Come to think of it so would the brother hood and magnetos team. I guess I'll have to kill all of them. That's fine by me though. They never did anything to help me. _

"Emma! I don't most of those people! But you can just kill 'em!" Logan yelled at the new jungle scenery that laid before him.

Lance walked over to Logan as the scene change and changed again. After about 20 different landscapes came and went Emma finally stopped on a big open meadow. _Boys, just listen. I'm simply gaining world domination. I know that seems like a lot but it's only the first step. It's been my goal for as long as I can remember so if I have to kill a few slimy toads or some red headed chicks I'm going to. I'll let you get back to your fight now but you need to realize that nothing has changed and that I will fight to the death if I have to. Control will be mine! Now return to your little struggle with the Kitty._

The room turned back into the big windowless white cell that they had been fighting in. As soon as the room came back into focus Silas sprung forwards and knocked Logan off of his feet. Kitty was moving across the room with a death stare in her eyes.

"Get her out of that trans kid!" Logan yelled as he kneed Silas in the stomach.

"I don't know what else to talk to her about! It's just not working Logan!" Lance called out as Kitty pushed him in to the wall.

"I've kinda got my hands full kid! Keep trying!" Logan yelled as he stumbled across the floor when Silas elbowed him in the jaw.

"Ok! But what about?" Lance asked relentlessly as Kitty put her hands on his neck. "Kitty let go!" He yelled as she started choking him. Even as she did that Lance could tell that the hope he had about getting her back to normal was disappearing.

"What do you think! Talk about things she loves." Logan replied before jumping across the room to tackle Silas.

"Ok, hey Kitty think about Logan and parties!" Lance said excitedly. "You and Logan have been through a lot. You guys are always trying to avoid the others. You both have sensitive ears apparently!" Lance laughed. "And parties, remember the one you had while the teachers were gone? You really like to dance. You even danced in that school play! Remember?" Lance looked hopefully at Kitty as he pulled her arms away from his neck. He calmed down a little. "Kitty? Come on Pretty Kitty!" Lance said softly as he pushed the hair out of Kitty's eyes.

Kitty backed up and blinked a few times. "Lance? Logan? Help me!" She said as she pushed herself away from Lance and fell to the ground. "Get away from me! I'll kill you! GO!" Kitty yelled as she crawled backwards on the floor. Tears threatened to fall from her watery eyes.

"No Kitty! We'll help you. Just listen and try to remember!" Lance said as calmly as he could. He moved over too her and kneeled down next to her.

"I can't remember!" Kitty cried out as she looked up at Lance. "I don't remember you and this Logan person. And all the x-men and the brother hood kids you keep talking about. I don't even remember myself!" Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around Lance's neck as she started to cry.

Lance's heart was broken. She didn't remember him. But even if she would never remember him the same way he had to help Kitty be happy and remember her life as much as possible. "Hey, listen. Let me explain." Lance said quietly.

"NO!" Emma cried out from across the room.

"That woman told me your going to hurt me. That she's my family." Kitty said as she let go of Lance's neck and pulled herself away from him.

"No Kitty. Don't listen to her. We would never hurt you. You're our family Kitty! We love you. I love you." Lance said slowly and quietly as his eyes began to water. He couldn't loose Kitty.

"Can you help me remember who I am? Then maybe I'll be able to remember everything else." Kitty said as she scooted closer to Lance.

Logan had finally knocked Silas out and threw him across the room at Emma. She got hit by him and was knocked out also. Logan walked over to Kitty and sat down next to her.

"OK. Your name is Katherine Anne Pryde, but people call you Kitty. You used to go to school at Deerfield high school. In Deerfield Illinois. I went to that school with you. We both found out we were mutants there then we met each other. Your parents call you Darlin'. You moved to Bayville New York. And now you go to Bayville High. You became part of the x-men and your code name is Shadowcat. Logan calls you half-pint. You have brown hair and light blue eyes. You are 5'4. You're Jewish but you celebrate Christmas with some of your friends. A lot of people don't think you're very smart at first but you are way smarter then almost anyone else your age. You're 18 now. Although you joined the x-men when you were around 15. You're not super athletic but Logan over here helps with that. You have a really good judge of character and can see the bad and good side of people. All of the older X-men treat you like their younger sister and are super protective over you. All of the younger X-men think of you as their older sister and look up to you! The brother hood guys and girls also think of you like a sister. Everyone loves you once they get to know you Kitty. You haven't talked to your parents in at least a year, they think that people will come after them if they find out their daughter is a mutant. You find them revolting because of that. You've always like helping people and animals. You've helped save countless lives, even if they don't realize it! Do you remember a little bit now?" Lance asked as he grabbed her hand.

Kitty looked from Lance to Logan then nodded. She felt tears rush to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the two guys. "I- I'm like so sorry!" Kitty cried.

"What ar'ya sorry for half-pint?" Logan asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"For trying to like kill you guys! And for making you come back for me. Logan I forgot to phase. He scared me." Kitty said as she pointed to Silas.

"Kitty we're just happy you're alive!" Lance said as he threw his arms around her.

"Thank you Lance!" Kitty whispered to him as he hugged her. "I like can't believe you remembered all that stuff about me." Kitty said as she hugged him back.

"I listen to everything you say Pretty Kitty." Lance said. He pulled away from Kitty so he could look into her eyes. He smiled at her.

"If you two are going to kiss just do it already!" Logan said as he got up to see where Emma and Silas went. They had disappeared.

"What?" Lance asked as he turned to look at Logan.

"I didn't say like anything to him!" Kitty said as Lance looked at her.

"Oh I figured it out! It wasn't that difficult!" Logan said. He shook his head. When will these kids learn that they can't keep anything from me? He thought.

Lance looked at Kitty as he held her in his arms, "Kitty, I never want to loose you again!" He said as he leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ok, that's enough now lets go." Logan said as he grabbed Lance by the collar of the shirt.

**Is Logan to nice in this story? Let me know please!**


End file.
